Sands of time
by PrincessJim4.0
Summary: Archie X Leto   hot pairing supernatural sex...


**Leto/Archie, a couple: one from children of dune the other from inglorious bastards. Enjoy it's a pairing I chose. **

Leto ran fast, he was a blur to the rest of the world he looked like a sand storm. He was moving fast, suddenly a white light blinded him. He was hit by something it felt very solid.

Archie was patrolling the grounds; he was supposed to meet some woman who was conspiring against the Germans. Something had knocked the wind from him, the equivalence of being hit by a child traveling at a high velocity. He turned to yell at the child but stopped short, with his mouth agape he stared at a small child on the ground. _What was this? This is not a child! Strange marks all over…_ He stepped closer this wasn't a fully grown man but an adolescent, but what was on his body? He nudged the creature with his foot, checking to see it was dead. He knelt for a closer look, it was a young man still had boyish features and very lean. He could see the curves were very slight on his body. He reached out his hand to touch this strange boy. He wanted to figure out what marred this boy's body. _The texture of this boy was different. I never had seen anything like it. It was rough and soft in different places, almost like an exoskeleton. _

Archie touched it and pulled back immediately, it was hot like his flesh, and he could see the lean muscles rippled in the strange texture. He was interested in the new alien like texture. He had a secret liking for fabrics. He enjoyed them more so than others, pearls were a favorite. This new texture intrigued him he hadn't experienced anything like it before. Where did this boy come from? What was he? He picked up the child who fit perfectly in his arms. He walked all of four steps when felt a blow to the ribs. He blinked and was suddenly pushed. He regained his balanced and saw the child had woken from its slumber. He turned to yell obscenities at him but stopped when he saw his eyes. They were Prussian blue a deep vibrant color, supernatural. Archie stood with caution now.

Leto looked at the man who was carrying him moments ago, _what was he doing? Who was he? Where was he? _Leto's mind blurred with questions. He stood his ground facing him as an opponent. Archie tried to lower himself he didn't want to fight the boy. But he wasn't sure how to fight a child. Leto attacked rushing forward in a blur. Archie blinked and this boy was already on him without time to react he covered his chest and blocked a hit to the ribcage. He grabbed Leto by the shoulder and flung him hard. Leto landed rather softly. He gasped Archie was in his face now. He leaned closer to him so close Archie could smell dirt on him, like sand. Leto's suddenly turned a brilliant shade of scarlet. He took in the position he was in. This man was a lot bigger than he was, even though he felt like he could win, this man held a strange power over him. Leto pulled closer revealing his neck, showing vulnerability. Archie looked at his neck, tattooed in strange texture. He wanted to know what it was. Leto gasped as he felt lips on his neck, the pulled back exposing teeth that were gingerly pressed to the heated flesh of his neck. Leto shuddered under him; he wasn't expecting this to happen. Leto tried to crawl under the man it was cold here. He crawled into Archie's lap for warmth. Archie stiffened at the sudden change. _He had to hide him and fast. _Archie wrapped up the young boy in a blanket from his car. He took him to a small cottage that was a few miles from their first encounter. Archie placed him in his bathroom. He was cold and shaky. "I come from a hot place", Leto told him.

Archie nodded and turned on the faucet. Leto blinked in wonder at it. He didn't have a facet where he came from; he was used to pools and lavish fountains. He bit his lip, he had never gotten to be near people he was always surrounded with royal blood, he was a blueblood himself, and his eye color told everyone that. Archie turned and looked at him, dressed in tie up leather pants, they looked tight and worn from running. Archie looked at him, "May I help you get in?, he questioned. Leto answered with a nod. It was a large bath. His skin pricked at the hot steam filling the air, it was nice for him. It was cold where he had stopped at. Archie untied the fastenings and turned him around so that Leto's back was facing him, he couldn't resist the strange hardened flesh, it wove around his shoulders and on one cheek and scaled down to his lower back. Archie pulled the pants down to the ankles and Leto gently stepped out of them. He walked to the tub, Archie watch in awe as Leto moved with such calculation; it was perfect how the sway of his back portrayed each step he took. Archie felt himself go stiff.

He smiled at Leto who didn't seem to notice the change. Leto sat Indian style in the tub, facing Archie. He smelled the air it was thick with arousal. He looked at Archie and turned his head. He knew it was him. "Are you going to help me?" Leto asked. Archie got closer but removed his shirt, coat and under shirt. He wasn't ready to take off his pants yet. He told him to excuse himself. He walked to his bedroom, leaving the supernatural being in the tub. He winced as he removed his belt.

It had been a long time since he felt this kind of desire. But he wasn't ready to tell Leto that. He placed his hand down his pants, and began to stroke. He was ready now, he was thinking of Leto and that beautiful skin of his. He rocked on his heels, tightening his hold. Reality began to ebb away as he was approaching his peak. He imagined seeing the front of Leto wanting to know how far that pattern extended. He arched his back and thrusted into his hand, gripping tightly. Archie opens his eyes and blinks, he was alone. He takes off his trousers cleaning up the mess he made. He wraps in a towel and steps into the bathroom where Leto still sat.

The water was very hot, Archie climbed in the claw footed tub beside him. He smiles at him. Little did Archie know that Leto heard every breath. Leto turned so that he was facing Archie and shuddered into him, he was erect. Archie noted his answer as he saw the blades of Leto's shoulders were finely garbed in that earthy autumn brown. He rubbed against Archie in a pleading sort of way. Archie pulled him by the shoulders to meet his gaze_. It was difficult to look at Leto his eyes it seemed like they bore into his soul. He wanted to keep him, here, forever. _Archie leaned in and kissed him. Softly pulling his lips apart he tasted Leto's sweet essence. He explored Leto's mouth with his own, wanting to know every part of him.

**Let me know if I should finish this ;D **


End file.
